Kismet
by Not The Groundhog
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader. This winter was pretty normal until your 'grandfather' attacks you, leaving everone a bit shaken. Fleeing to the North Pole, you meet your childhood heros, plus discover that winter can be warm and fuzzy, not just cold and bitter. Pitch seems to be after you and your brother James mainly, but why? Rated T for future fighting, gore and mild language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeahp, another Jack Frost X Reader. I based most of the non cannon characters after my own family~**

**Disclaimer: After a failed attempt at getting into North's workshop, I'm trying to get the rotg rights from the warren, so I dont own Rotg YET.**

**YET**

* * *

><p>The definition of bordem: Mathematics. You sit at the back of the class, trying to preserve warmth while actually getting something done so you can get out of here on time. White plumes of breath tumble from your lips as you breath out the bitter cold air. You bet the school thinks keeping the heating off last lesson keeps the school warmer. Maybe if you're in the main building, then that would apply here, and obviously, it doesn't. The hardcore nerds surrounding you have their heads down, excelling past the hardest questions you could complete in this lifetime, not effected by the uncomfortable temperature.<p>

You're glad that the work set for everyone else is simple enough; Fractions. You fly through the first three sets of questions before cracking out your artpad. One of the few advantages of sitting at the back with nerds - the teacher hardly ever notices you. You usually draw what's on your mind. Flicking through the pages, you get glimpses of some of your previous out of control doodles, for an example the Cupid outfit you'd drawn on Valentines day last year that started off as a child's chirton, or the dark scribble in November that developed into these graceful nightmaric horses galloping across your page. You find a clean crisp page and press your pencil against the smooth paper. You start by drawing an array of beautiful unique snowflakes down the edge of the page. Then, as usual, you elaborate the picture. Images of snowball fights, sledding and snow angels flood out of your imagination onto the paper. Not before long, the whole A4 page is plastered with the stuff, apart from the bottom right corner. You glance at the nearby windows, hoping for some inspiration. Luckily for you, you see some stunning fern-like frost crawling up the window. Carefully and precisely, you copy them onto your book.

* * *

><p>You dive into the sea of students trying to all get through the corridor and out into the fresh snow at the same time. You hop out as soon as you get to your locker. Your friend, [F Name], is sorting out her stuff in the locker next to yours. Hers is plastered with photos of [CelebrityBoyband], who she 24/7 fawns over. You couldn't care less about [Celebrity/Boyband], as they're not hot as hot as [F Name] makes them out to be, never mind that he/she/they have thousands of fawning fangirls that they'd pick over [F Name].

You open your [Colour] locker, revealing a pile of your winter stuff to wear home(scarf, coat, etc...), a pile of artwork and stationary and doodles spread all across it, looking anything but [Locker colour]. You quickly get on your winter gear, briefly sharing each other's methods to not get pelted with snow on the way home with [BF Name]. Soon after she leaves, you shut your locker and head out too.

As you'd expected, there is a world war three in front of the school gates. You put up an umbrella, and run as fast as you can through no mans land. Surprisingly, only a couple hit you and soon your in a safe zone. You spring into a quick jog, the snowball fight in the distance behind you.

Unlike everwhere else, the road that you live on looks untouched by human limbs. You don't want to ruin it, but you're gonna have to, to get home. You leap through the ankle deep blanket of white, hearing the satisfying crunch of the snow beneath your boots. Chills run up and down your back. You break into a leaping run, seeing your home only a few houses away.

You can't stop; the snow in front is ice. Struggling to stay on your feet, you look straight ahead. I car starts to pull out of its driveway, and there's no way you'll be able to stop in time. You squeeze your eyes shut and brace for impact, but none comes. Opening your eyes, you see that the car had stopped reversing, and you've passed the car with ease. You let out a big sigh of relief, watch the breath dissipate, run home.

* * *

><p>As you open your front door, you're greeted with a rush of warm air and the smell of wood and cookies. Wood, because over half of the house and it's contents are wood. Cookies, well that's about to be answered. Your mom comes around the corner, carring a tray of freshly baked cookies, her bushy chesnut hair bouncing behind her shoulders. You nab a cookie, and start running up the staircase.<p>

"[Name], after getting changed, can you take Jenny and Naomi out to the park? Naomi wants to hang out with Sophie again."

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like you'll let me say no."

Jenny is your youngest sister, only eight. She has bushy hair like your mom, but hers is mousy brown/blonde. She is always active doing something, and is very annoying. She loves My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Naiomi is 11. She has straight mahogany hair that trails all the way down to her butt. Her favourite colour is purple, and she is more annoying than Jenny, but that's only when she's on a sugar high.(most of the time)

* * *

><p>After changing into a suitable attire, you yell for your sisters. They turn up at the bottom step, eagerly awaiting you to let them go play. You roll your eyes, slipping on your [Colour] snowboots. When you step out into the gorgeous snow, you smile. Apart from the painfully cold air, snow days are quite enjoyable.<p>

You successfully get them to the park without loosing them. You'd rather not waste your energy on a snowball fight, as you'd rather admire the beauty of winter. You remember when you were a kid, having snowball fights with your classmates and this fun teenager. But that was you years ago, when you were seven.

You take notice of the two teams. One side has Sophie, Naomi, Jamie (Sophie's brother) and Jamie's girlfriend, Pippa, plus a hoard of other kids. On the other team, there are about 10 different kids looking defenseless. That's hardly nice at all, but you have a feeling that they're not as innocent as they look. As they're about to wage war, Sophie screams.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the park is a stampede. All the kids are bolting away from some mist tumbling out of the forest. What's so scary about mist? It briefly flashes black. You blink again, and the mist stays black. It doesn't look like nice mist. You gasp as you're scooped out of your seat by Jamie. What the heck is going on?<p>

You give him the most bewildered look that you can make. He shakes his head.

"There's really no time to explain," he says, running out of the park gates, "Let's just say that black mist is after you and your family. "

You really don't know how to respond to that. This is the weird stuff that happens in fanfiction, not real life. Without slipping on the ice and snow, Jamie shoots down street after street, his brown hair dancing in the breeze. Not before long, he puts you down outside your house. You can see the black mist at the end of the street.

Jamie runs away, leaving you to your own abilities to get inside. Before you can even open the door, your mom opens it, pulling you inside.

"[Name], go to your room and grab a few of your possessions, we need to move."

You don't question your mom, you just run to your bedroom.

You smile as you open the door.

* * *

><p>Covering your walls are bookcases and posters. For an example, above your bed there are [Fandom 1], [Fandom 2] and [Fandom 3] posters plastered on the wall, like a replacement wallpaper. In dunes all over your room there are piles of books, causing the [Colour] floor to be hidden from everyone's eyes. The only things that tower over the sea of literature is your bed, which is [Colour].<p>

You hop, skip and jump through a safe invisible path through the books to the bookcase with your absolute favorite books. You carefully pull out [Book], open it up to page 394, and take a deep sniff of that old book smell. Ah, so refreshing. You are about to pull out another book, when you're thrown backwards into a wall. You let out a short scream before hitting the wall and flopping to the ground. Supporting yourself with your elbows, you look up to see what/who had just done that to you.

* * *

><p>When you look at him, you feel like all the happiness had been sucked out of you. A tall grey-skinned man towers over you, a sharp toothed grin on his face. He has merciless golden eyes, and he's wearing somesort of black robe made out of shadows and darkness. The only thing that makes you feel better is he has no eyebrows, which looks kinda funny.<p>

He holds his palm out upwards and makes a raising gesture. Three rings of levitating black sand appear and bind you; one around your ankles, one around your arms and waist and one around your neck. Meraulously, these lift you into the air and tighten so you're immobile. You scream as loud as you can, only to be gagged. You try to unsuccessfully slow down your rapid breathing. What in the name of insanity is happening? He holds your chin and turns it like he's evaluating a piece of meat.

* * *

><p>The door bursts open, revealing your furious mother.<p>

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Enormous spiked vines burst out from the word dunes, whipping the man away, into one of your bookcases. The sand rings around you tighten painfully. Your mom seeing what was happening, runs straight to you, ripping the sand right off of you. You colapse into her arms. Then she turns to the man.

"Is that really how to treat your daddy, Emily?" He sneers, smirking.

"Ever since those fearlings got you, you have NOT been my father" she growls, hugging you closer, "Now STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

With that, she flicks her wrist and vines whip the man out the window.

That creepy man is your grandfather?!

* * *

><p>You're immobilised by shock. Your mom hands you 10 random books and carries you out of your bedroom. Your entire family is downsteirs; Naomi, Jenny, your dad, your older sister Annabelle and your older brother James.<p>

Annabelle is about an inch taller than you, is 17 and has shoulder length ginger hair. She is very musical and loves the Harry Potter franchise.

James is two inches taller than Annabelle, is 19 and has [Colour] hair. He is a gamer and a anime nerd.

Your dad has [Colour] hair, and is the same height as James. He always wears a suit and bowtie. He keeps his hair in a quiff. He is a computer whizz and a gamer.

Your dad removes a rug to reveal a large wooden hexagon with the leter 'G' in blue on it. Since when was that there? Then he lifts it out like a plug. A rush of warm air billows out of the hole. Your mom jumps in first, safly landing in the darkness, still carrying you.. the rest of the family file behind. You stiffen up, as the darkness reminds you of your 'grandfather'. Fear sets in and you can feel yourself ready bolt if need be.

* * *

><p>You notice a speck of light ahead. As you get closer, you can smell pollen? But it's winter! You mentally sigh. Someone better soon explain, otherwise you're gonna loose it. Soon, you've reached the speck of light. You're in some sort of summery meadow. Green is everwhere. You relax. Your younger siblings are bouncing around, while your older siblings gasp at the impossibility of this place. Suddenly, there's a gasp from the left of you. Stood about five metres away is a huge rabbit. He is grey and white, and he is wearing a leather sash and gauntlets (?). Your eyes widen and your jaw drops. What the hell is he?<p>

"Emily..?"

"Sorry to come on such sort notice Aster," your mother says, "Pitch physically attacked [Name]."

He gasps looking worried.

"We need to speak with North ASAP."

He nods, then turns to the rest of your family.

"Now which of ya ankle-biters wants ta ride on mah back?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Me! Me! Me!"

* * *

><p>Both Jenny and Naomi run towards 'Aster', and climb on his back. Then everone breaks into a run, following Aster. Everyone surprisingly keeps up with him. The temperature keeps drop uncomfortably, causing you to shiver. You travel through what feels like over half the world in 5 minutes, before surfacing in a corridor. A corridor as in like, one with proper flooring and that, not dirt and stone.<p>

As the eight of you walk into the nearby hall, you nearly faint as your eyes widen even more and you jaw drops to floor. From what you're seeing right now, you can instantly place all of these childhood figures. First of all, Aster is the Easter Bunny. The feathered women is the Tooth Fairy, the beer bellied man with a beard is Santa, and the short yellow man is the sandman. Alright, now you're in a state of shock, but then again, so are the rest of your siblings.

"Emily! Greg! Come it, No?" Santa says in a thick russian accent, gesturing to the nearby sofa, "Phil can show the rest of our guests to their rooms."

Now it was just the Big Four, mom and dad, and you. She places you n the end of the sofa with your frozen expression of shock. You feel a icey breeze play wiyh your hair, but you can't care less - it's not as weird as all the rest of this. You even feel something poke your forhead but you don't react, you just carry sitying there until everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Father Time  reader's dad is called Gregory, I got help with that name from my real life Annabelle, my sister Charlie :3**

**This has taken around six months to write, ya know, cause school and HdWs and ToD.**

**So please review, tell me what you liked and dislike! I just love all of you guys!**

**BTW whoever tells me what I'm referencing by 'Page 394', will get a sneak peak at chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I've finally finished Chapter 2 cause it's half term holidays. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T FRIGGIN OWN ROTG**

**;0; whyyyyyyyyy?!**

* * *

><p>Yawning, you lift your heavy head, finding yourself in bed. You simply assume that that was one of your crazy dreams. Your body is shouting at you to get up, but you're too drowsy to be bothered. Eventually, you prop yourself up against the headboard and open your [Colour] eyes. You gasp. This isn't your bedroom, only confirming that that 'dream' was actually real. You look around you. There's bookcases of ancient books and snowglobes lining the walls. To the right of the bed you're in is a desk with a block of ice. You climb out of bed, looking down at the new pyjamas you're wearing. They feel silken and are white. When you stand up, your half-asleep legs try to give way, but a white walking stick appears in your hand, and you steady yourself, before vanishing again when you're done with it.<p>

A creak of the door opening causes you to look at the door. Two grey rabbit ears appear from behind the door, followed by the rest of the Easter Bunny.

"Ya alright?" he asks in his thick Australian accent. You Nod.

"Good, I'm glad Pitch didn't get you, otherwise there'd be chaos everywhere. Literally."

You pull a questioning face. Pitch? Got you? You have so many confused questions to ask him, but you settle with cocking your head to the left.

"Don't worry, ya anklebiter. Come on, everyone's waiting for ya."

* * *

><p>You leave, walking alongside the intimidating giant rabbit down the corridor which smells distinctly of cinnamon and chocolate. The actual building feels like Christmas every single second, so, I guess, happy. When you get to the big hall that you had entered earlier, you hold your breath to stop you from screaming and to calm you down. It definitely was freaking real. Most of your family is sitting on a long sofa, and there is one space on it left for you.<p>

The guardians stayed standing, well, except for the tooth fairy who was flitting about, ordering mini-fairies around. You silently run over to the sofa and sit next to James. Your mom gets up, and all you kids turn to look at her.

"Look, you might think I'm messing with you if I tell you the truth, but I got to do it."

She sighs.

"You five are no ordinary children. Let's start off with me and your dad. My title is Mother Nature, and his is Father Time. That means you have…powers too."

"Does that mean we can be magical girls like in anime?" Naomi squeals. Oh yeah, your little sister likes certain magical girl shows.

"Kinda. Annabelle, you have fire powers and can transform into a phoenix."

Annabelle seems to like this a lot, seeing as she technically has a phoenix animagius.

"Jenny has love manipulation, so she's basically Cupid."

"Naomi is the Sugar Plum Fairy."

"James is the Leprechaun, and has a brilliant aim, and luck manipulation."

He doesn't seem pleased.

"And [Name] is Lady Luck, and has sand and luck manipulation."

You and James groan.

"But that's laaaaaaaaaaaaame!" you moan in unison. Santa starts to hand out stuff to everyone. He gives sunglasses to Annabelle, a bow and some arrows to Jenny, a candy axe to Naomi and a sophisticated walking stick that doubles up as a rifle, and a top hat to James.

* * *

><p>Great, just great, just your stupid useless luck. You have lame sand powers and you're lucky. That's it. While everyone is happy with their newfound powers, you just slouch and sulk. You concentrate on your hand. White sand somehow appears in your hand, swirling into the air and turning into a dove.<p>

"Still lame."

You concentrate harder, imagining a sword in your hand. Your face goes red as you close your eyes and focus even more. Suddenly, something drops into your hand, opening your [colour] eyes, you see just what you were after; a long sword. As you look up, you realise everyone is looking at you.

"Ok, I admit it, this is pretty cool," you sigh, disintegrating the sword into a ball of sand, "So what now?"

"Now, we train you," Santa bellows, "Your grandfather, Pitch, is our greatest enemy. He has already attacked [Name] and you'll need to be ready to fight him if need be. Each one of us will be tutoring you, while your parents get some R&R time. [Name] will be with Sandy. James will be with Bunny. Jenny will be with Toothina. Naomi is with me, and Annabelle is with Jack."

Jack? There's no 'Jack' here! You sigh, shaking it out of your head.

* * *

><p>You discovered that Sandy is mute, but it's a good thing you can understand his sand signs. For an example, sword, target, arrow means strike the target with your sand sword. Anyway, he starts you off with finding a means to get up in the air. You visualise wings behind your back and they appeared. That out of the way, he moves onto creativity and fighting skills. You excel quickly through this, thanking [TV show] for teaching you how to fight. Sandy starts making golden sand versions of Pitch which you carve like chicken, dancing around projectiles that Sandy started to throw at you and destroying the fake horses that Sandy was making.<p>

Sandy ups his game, actually fighting you himself with his sand whips. Ha. This isn't a challenge for you at all. Making twin swords, you slice through his whips with ease and give him a nice new haircut. Then you throw him into the hair and create a cage around him. He in turn tries to break it, but he can't. You smirk, flying up to him.

"Were you going easy on me?" you giggle, letting him out and destroying the cage, "Meh, no more for now, I'm am hungry as!"

* * *

><p>The two of you make your way back to the hall, you hear a scream. Without hesitation, you spread your wings and shoot off to the source of the scream. You found a lady with her hand over Naomi's mouth. The woman has long curling red hair, soft blue eyes and is wearing a skin-tight strapless dress. She is quietly singing a tune.<p>

She locks eye contact with you and you can't look away from her gaze. You find yourself immobile as she stalks towards you, Naomi still in her grasp. As she touches you, you scream, and lose control of your body, as in just flops. She picks you up and walks towards the window. You have no control over your body.

Body, not sand.

You create a massive hammer and thwack her round the head with it, then moving the two of your bodies away from her. As you aren't touching her anymore, and you aren't looking into her eyes, you can move now. You jump up, snarling. You make twin swords once again, running at her, but not looking at her in the eye. You manage to badly cut her thigh and arms before the guardians get there and step in.

"Are you two alright? What happened there?" Toothina asks, helping Naomi up.

You explain what has just happened, and find out that that was one of Pitch's allies, a siren. You didn't need explaining what a siren is, you've experienced it first-hand. After, eating, everyone gathers to hear the progress.

Oh boy, this should be good.

* * *

><p><strong>So I haope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, I was bored, so why not through in one of Pitch's nice and fuzzy friend, a siren! I think I'll call her Ridley. :3<strong>

**Please review! I'm gonna post the next Chapter when there's at least 8 or 10 reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naughty me! I need to update Hearts Dusted With Snow before this! Oh well, inspiration struck, and you get more of Kismet. I'm posting this today because I have diarrhea and a sicky bug so I'm off school. Yeah not pleasant, but totally worth using my time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

**Buuuut I own my siblings and parents X3**

* * *

><p>Each mentor explains their students progress.<p>

"Naomi has the power of her strikes perfect, but ve need to work on her aim and accuracy."

"James here is amazing, he just needs ah bit more stamina."

"Jenny is getting into the swing of using her bow, and is getting there with her flying."

Sandy made multiple sand images above his head, indicating that you're amazing all around. Everyone gives you two questioning looks, but you just shrug and smirk. Sandy is right, you practically floored him with your moment of awesomeness, but you still don't really get how or why. At least it's cool being better than all of your siblings at something. Annabelle doesn't get review of her progress, because there was no Jack so that ment she doesn't have a mentor.

After this, everyone is allowed to have some relaxation time. You choose to wander around the North Pole. Skipping down the joy filled corridors, you peek in each room. These rooms range from a kielm to a library. The next room you enter makes you smile. It's practically empty, apart from a red baby grand piano in the centre. The walls are white and the fluffy carpet is woodland green. 'Sweet!' You think, running up to the piano stool, promptly forgetting to shut the door. You stroke the deep red velvet seat, before hopping on and shifting till comfortable.

* * *

><p>You run your nimble fingers across the keyboard, listening to the beautiful tinkle of each note ring in your ears. You sigh. Along with being a bookworm, you love music as well, and have composed some songs before, not to mention memorising them. Your fingers hit the smooth keys, chords bouncing around the room and a sweet melody flowing from your lips.<p>

"I sing to use the waiting,

To ease the pain of my soul,

And to gratify all needs,

And, one day, we'll tell each other how we sing,

And it will keep the darkness from entering,

I wait, until the day you approach,

And we sing; together,

Because every new beginning,

Comes from another beginning's end,

And, one day, we'll tell each other how we sing,

And it will keep the darkness from entering."

You had written that after reading [Story], so technically it's a fansong, but you don't care, your song has feels. After singing 'I Sing', you chew uour cheek, thinking of what to play next. Then you think back to a dream you had about a week ago- it was more of a music video than a dream in your opinion, though you can just about remeber it. Instantly, the song comes to mind and your hands hit the notes, your voice like a birdsong.

"Beauty travels so much farther,

Than only a layer of skin.

I see glimpses of the person inside you,

And love you for that's within.

Your eyes are so bright and lively,

Your smile so innocent and true.

But it's the emotional connection between us,

That's always brought me back to you."

It gets notably colder, but you carry on, not bothered by a little draft.

"Whether sitting together beneath the stars,

Or talking 'til the wee hours of the morn...

I felt a closeness grow between us,

Something very special about to be born.

But you tell me friends is all we can be,

And my bleeding heart breaks in two.

Because now there's a void left within me,

That can only be filled by you."

* * *

><p>When you finish, a deadly cold shiver runs down your spine. You shudder, flexing your fingers, ready for the next tune. The keybord springs to life on its own, playing the melody to 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire'. You spring from your seat, and bolt for the door. The music halts and the door closes itself. Trapped, you scream and enclose yourself in a ball of your white sand.<p>

You're petrified. You know this is Santa's workshop and all, but doors shutting and music spontaneously stopping and starting is not on your Christmas list. You feel your ball of sand being lifted, so you hatch yourself an escape plan. As you hear the door shut, you burst out of the ball, materialising your sand wings and rocketing away as fast as you can.

You soon bump into into the Toothina. You attempt to explain but end up crying. She hugs and comforts you till you stop. Eventually, you explain to her what happened. She sighs quietly muttering something. She brings you to the sofa and sits you down, before she sits herself.

"[Name], have you heard of Jack Frost?"

Of course you've heard of him. You have found piles of books about him frequently before. But because of winters violentness, you don't expect him to be real.

"Yeah, a bit," you say, "Snow; ice; winter dude."

Toothina nods.

"Well, all of us are real, so do you believe in him?"

No. He is the personification of Winter, he's not-

The tooth fairy is real, so why shouldn't he. Alright, you believe in him now. That explains who Annabelle's mentor is.

"I just thought about it and yeah, logically he should exist, so I do believe."

"Well, when somebody doesn't believe in a spirit like Jack, they can pass straight through him, but if they believe, they can see, hear and touch him," she says, "The piano, the door, and the person picking you up were all him, but you didn't believe in him, so he was just a gust of cold air. If you truly believe, look behind you."

* * *

><p>When you look behind you, you gasp- there is a extremely cute guy. He's wearing a royal blue hoodie sprinkled with frost and tattered brown leggings. He has pale skin, white hair as fluffy as freshly fallen snow, ice blue eyes and holds a shepherd's crook which is littered with frost. Jack Frost?<p>

You repress the blush trying to force it's way to your cheeks and chew your cheek.

"H-hi," you say, still quite mesmerised by his beauty.

"Sup," he says tossing a snowball into you and floating into the air. He gave you ammo, stupid Frost. You throw the snowball at him and get him right in the face.

"You are," you giggle in reply. Jack is a fun kid alright. His reaction face is priceless, a mix of surprise snd laughter. You've got yourself into something you really shouldn't have. No one has beaten Jack Frost and a snow ball (war) fight. Ever. Good thing luck is on your side.

* * *

><p><strong>Both songs are actually love poems written by annonimous that I found online. Dey are bootiful. 3<strong>

**I love you guys so much! Each review makes me smile and keeps me motivated to carry on writing. Keep dem coming in, they are mah life blood!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for the lack of chapters for a few months now, I have my GCSEs to deal eith, plus my online social life and my artwork. Just a warning, I keep getting writers block, so unfortunately less upadtes here and on all my other fanfics. SORRY.**

* * *

><p>You dive to your left, evading a swarm of snowballs. Though this is fun, you regret challenging the overlord of fun here to a snow-war. At least Toothina did the smart thing; as soon as the floor was covered in snow she migrated over to a window sill so not to get pummelled with white. You're waist deep in thick snow, and you're soaked. For every snowball that you throw at Jack, he throws five more back at you. In the course of what feels like an hour or two, you've hit Jack ten times, meanwhile he has hit you twenty times. You sigh. This is gonna be hard.<p>

As an idea lights up your mind, you immediately set it into action, as you can't possibly get any more soaked as you already are. Taking a large breath of piercing cold air, you dive under the layer of snow, create a silent sand drill, and start tunnelling. When your frozen tunnels get even colder, you realise that Jack has come in. Panicking, you drill upwards, bursting out of the thick blanket of white. Grabbing an armful of snow, you form your sand wings and start to make snowballs. Soon, the winter spirit you're waiting for pops his head up to the surface. His face is utterly priceless when he sees a ton of snowballs rapidly approaching his head. They make a satisfying thud as each hits his head. He then bursts out of the snow, about to make a final blow of all the nearby snow into snowballs coming at you.

Without warning the big red double doors fling open, revealing Santa, a yeti, and Sandy. The two of you drop your ammo and make your way to them. Their reactions: The yeti just face-palms, Sandy chuckles silently and discretely gives you and jack a thumbs-up, and Santa's jaw has dropped.

"North-"Jack starts. You realise Santa's name is North.

"Don't vorry," North sighs, "Yetis vill clear up. [Name], it's 10 in the evening, I think you get sleep if you vant to have any energy tomorrow." ( I apologise that I am struggling with North's accent and style of speaking D: )

You nod and leave. You dematerialise your wings and slide down the corridor. It's noticeably warmer here. Managing to find your bedroom, you change into a warm, fluffy onesie. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you feel drowsiness overcome you. You gaze out to the window. No moon tonight. As your [Colour] eyes drift shut, an unnoticed wave of fear engulfs you. This is the part where you have a nightmare.

* * *

><p>To be honest, you've been having nightmares for years, and not told anyone as they abruptly stopped five years ago. They commonly consisted of being chained up and left to go insane, having whispers of no one caring about you drift into your ears. This one however is slightly different. You are in near-complete darkness and chained up, but the man who attacked you in your room is there. Your grandfather. What was his name? It was some sort of pun to do with darkness. Nightmare Moon? No.<p>

Pitch Black.

Even with the constant state of terror rippling throughout your body, you look into his merciless golden eyes and frown.

"What do you want 'Shadow the hedgehog'?" you spit, mentally laughing at that insult.

"[Name], you will treat me with respect," he says as he slaps you, "I want you as an ally."

"Bit too late for that 'Snape'," you reply sourly, "If you had asked me nicely when we first met, I would've considered it, but since you attacked me and have now slapped me, I'm going to say no."

He is unamused by your puns.

"Very well. I'll just-"

Pitch is interrupted by an icy jolt of magic hitting him in the back, causing him to be thrown out of your line of vision. Jack! You smile. The albino teenager charges forward. He freezes your chains, so they snap. Getting to your feet, you feel overwhelmed with dizziness and your vision becomes hazy. You fall into Jack's arms

"Wake up [Name]!" you hear a faint voice say.

* * *

><p>Your eyes snap open to be met with a pair of blue ones. You suddenly sit up head-butting the owner of the blue eyes. You shriek as he lands on top of you. You finally recognise you this random person in your room is. Jack.<p>

"Hey there," Jack says, trying to act like he's cool and meant for that to happen. You're not having this, at least not at this hour.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

You interrupt whatever he's about to say and push him off the bed.

"No. Out. Or I'll throw you out."

He rolls his eyes and leaves. You grumble. Why was he in your bedroom? You dub him as cute creep, rub your stinging cheek and lie back down to go to sleep. It's still a moonless night.

You have yet again a nightmare, but this time, it's back to the nightmares you had when you were younger. Now this, you can endure with ease without the aid of anyone else. Why? Well, this time you have sand. Once you realise that the chains are already apon you, you focus on materialising a sand chainsaw, as you have no idea what cuts chains. This is surprisingly successful, and so all the chains are severed within seconds. You stagger forward. What now? You're still in this nightmare, with no idea how to wake up. Maybe you'll get lucky, seeing as you're Lady Luck and all that jazz. You just keep thinking about waking up, just hoping-

You gasp for breath as you sit up, eyes open. You're sweating like a pig, and so throw off your covers, letting the cold air cool you. You highly doubt that you'll sleep now, so you start experimenting with your powers. First of all you create a gun and some targets, silently destroying them while still in bed. Next, you materialise a little sand Jack Frost, and make him fly around the room before accidentally headbutting you, destroying him. Finally, you get up, make your signature sword and start pulverising sand fighting dummies. Eventually, you get bored, and lie back down. That's when you notice the edge of a certain someone's hoodie in the corner of your vision.

"I don't need you keeping an eye on my while I sleep Jack," you say, watching the guardian of fun stand up, "Seriously, it's not like I was having a nightmare"

Even with the lack of light, you can see a prominent blush on his face. You find it strange that a guy you literally just met decides to watch you while you sleep. He leaves the room after a minute, face as red as a tomato.

As you sit on the edge of your bed, you spot two golden eyes in the darkness. Ah crap. You gasp as Pitch appears, his shadow cowering over you. You struggle to speak as he approaches. You're just too scared. He lifts his hand, creating sand rings around you again. For some silly reason, you don't fight back, and so black out.

* * *

><p>You awaken in darkness. I understand that description is extremely vague, but that is exactly what you see. Darkness. Not a spec of light. Then you realise you are looking directly up; you're lying on your back. So, you sit up. You're in some sort of obsidian cage, somewhere underground. The thick air smells ancient, the dust swirling up your nostrils, threatening to make you sneeze. As far as you can see around you, there are identical empty cages.<p>

You slowly push yourself up onto all fours, and you shuffle to the edge. Looking down, you gulped. You'd never been good with heights, and with the height the cage is suspended at, your stomach flips. That's a long way down. You notice five people down there. One is obviously Pitch. One is a brunette woman, one ginger girl and a blonde dude. You can hear them due to the echo in this cave.

"Did you mange to-" said the brunette.

"Yes." Pitch interrupted.

Awkward silence.

After what feels like forever, Pitch speaks again.

"Jane, can you go check on [Name]? I want to know if she's awake yet."

While you had been listening, you had been pick locking the cage lock. As 'Jane' flies up, you hide on top of the cage.

Jane is presumably the spirit representing Chinese New Year. She doesn't look Chinese, she looks more like she's Polish or Czech. A loose black t-shirt decorated with stitched fireworks hangs to her thin frame. Her wood green jeans hug her thighs. Her mousey brown hair is hung in a tiny loose ponytail. She has a reptilian tail trailing behind her. As Chinese dragons can float without wings, so can Jane.

As soon as she gets within range, you smack her round the head with a sand sausepan. She screeches as she is knocked out, notifying Pitch and the others that you were free. Oh snap. You burst out of the cage, and fly towards a pin prick of light ahead. You can hear your pursuers yelling not far behind. You fly through this alien environment, dodging cages with ease. Up. Left. Down. Down. Right. Left. Up. Down. Left. Left. The speck of light is now a hole just big enough for you to fit through.

Brightness everywhere, you duck behind a large bush and make a sand you, which flies away to the pole. If sand-you gets caught, you can still get back safely. At this point, so Jane comes out. She spots sand-you and chases after her. Remaking your wings, you take off, making a sand dove just imcase sand-you didn't make it. It takes you quarter of an hour to find the nearest town. When you do, it's Manattan. Wearing the baby grow still, you don't risk going down to find out the date.

The guardians find you sitting at the edge of the woods, making sand figurines of them. You had just finished Toothina, when a sleigh appeared in the sky. It lands in front of you. North, Jack and your mom is in there. Your mom starts to get up, but Jack flys out and catches you just before your legs give way. He carries you back to the sleigh.

"How much do you know of what happened?" You ask.

"Only that you went missing."

And so you explain when Pitch kidnapped you, who his allies are and how I escaped. Then, exhausted, you fall asleep on Jack's lap as the sleigh takes off.

* * *

><p>BTW PLEASE REVIEW 3<p>

**MAY UPDATE FANFICTION LESS DUE TO SCHOOL AND FACEBOOK AND DEVIANTART**


End file.
